1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter apparatus having a liquid control mechanism, and in particular the invention relates to a filter apparatus having a liquid control mechanism for automatically filling containers.
2. Prior Art
Prior art filter or water purification apparatus have a filter subassembly, a housing subassembly which supports the filter subassembly, a container supported by the housing subassembly, and a faucet for filling the container.
One problem with such an apparatus is that a user has to manually operate the faucet for filling the container. Another problem is that a user must wait until the container is filled, and then must shut the faucet off to prevent overflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,716, to Petrucci, et al. describes a known prior art filter subassembly, as indicated hereafter.
Co-pending United States design applications, now patented, which show ornamental features of some embodiments shown and described herein, include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,642, entitled "Countertop Home Water Purifier (Model 1)", and U.S. Pat. No. Des 311,766, entitled "Countertop Home Water Purifier (Model 2)", and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,679, entitled "Countertop Home Water Purifier (Model 3)".